Denial
by ObeseOrange
Summary: Burn decides to have a little fun with Gazel during practice... FemaleGazelxBurn FLUFF


"Atomic Flare!" In Aliea Academy's practice field stood eleven players wearing red and blue shirts, each having a purple orb in the middle, and black shorts. They were the combined players of Prominence and Diamond Dust, otherwise known as Chaos. The eleven 'aliens' were practicing for their upcoming match against the strongest team on Earth, the Raimon Eleven. Since Gaia has been promoted to the title, The Genesis, the two teams have combined to show that they are the ones worthy of it, not that idiot Gran.

Gazel watched with interest as Burn did his signature move 'Atomic Flare', the ball whizzing past the Chaos players with lightning speed and into the net. Nepper, who was the closest to the goalpost, kicked the ball out of the net and dribbled it towards the other side of the field. They didn't split into two teams for practice, instead they chose to adapt to playing with the other players, since both teams have never combined before.

"Nepper! Pass!" Droll shouted to his left. Nepper merely glanced at him with a frown before looking to his right, to see if there were any Prominence players.

"Heat!" Nepper passed the ball towards the blue-eyed boy, while glancing again at an angry Droll. Nepper 'hmped' and followed Heat, both players ignoring the Diamond Dust ones. Before they could score a goal, Gazel slide tackled using 'Frozen Steal', stealing the ball, a slightly angry expression on her face. Nepper and Heat were a bit taken aback, frowning nervously at the other team's captain.

"Gazel-sama..!" Rhionne whispered, glancing at her angry captain.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?" Burn roared from the other side of the field, pointing to Gazel. The ice blue-haired girl closed her teal eyes calmly, while her eyebrows furrowed in anger. Burn angerly walked up towards the other captain, his amber eyes flaring with rage," Answer my question, baka!"

Gazel glanced at him with half lidded eyes before pointing to Nepper and Heat," We can't play right, like a team, if those two decided not to pass to any of my players."

The adressed boys glared slightly and looked away, hoping their captain wouldn't burst to flames and roar at them. Burn blinked angerly and looked back at the Prominence players, who were trying to avoid eye contact with their fiery captain," Jeez, alright. Pass to the Diamond Dust players before Gazel-"

Before he could finish his sentence of mockery, Gazel shoved him to the side, dribbling the ball with lightning speed towards the other net, her players and Burn's all following after her. A ticked off Haruya glared from his spot at the teal-eyed girl's back, before running after her with a smirk. Gazel stared determined at the goalpost, ready to make a shoot without anyone's help.

"Northe-"

She winced in pain as Burn stole the ball with Prominence's signature move,' Ignite Steal'. The redhead smirked mockingly at the teal eyed girl, who sat on the floor, rubbing her right ankle, while throwing a harsh glare at the amber eyed boy," A little slow, eh Gazel?"

Rhionne and Droll helped Gazel up, who trudged towards Burn, fists clenched and teeth grinding together, an angry expression on her usually calm face," How do you think we're going to become The Genesis if you keep acting so immature?"

Burn's smirk turned to an angry frown," Break time, all of you go. I want to talk to Gazel for a bit."

The other players obeyed, but Rhionne and the Diamond Dust players hesitated before Gazel nodded to them, telling them it was okay. After the players dispersed Gazel turned to Burn, her angry expression still stuck on her face," My players pass the ball to your's and act as a team, but when it's time for them to pass it to mine, they act as if they're enemies."

Burn smirked and crossed his arms," They're new to this. You think they'll automatically get along just because we created Chaos-"

"You mean, they think that they could win by themselves? If it's going to be like this then I don't see what's the point of this new team." she turned around to walk away before a fist grabbed her collar, pulling her forwards roughly. She winced from the sudden pain and glared at the red headed boy, clutching his arm, desperately trying to loosen his iron grip.

"They will get better, so don't you dare try to break this team apart!We're going to become The Genesis, got it?" Burn snarled in her face, amber eyes aflame with rage. A small, unfamilar feeling burst in Gazel's chest, the girl's eyes widening in horror as she realized it was fear.

Fear...

Her eyebrows furrowed in anger, she was not afraid of raging red-head, not even the slightest! She tried loosening his grip yet again but failed miserably, the boy having an advantage for his well sculpted muscles. She avoided eye contact, the weird feeling yet again in her chest. Her fists clenched by her sides, she was not afraid of Burn, she did not fear him!

"Scared?" Burn mocked, reading the girl easily while smirking.

Gazel harshly glared at him and scowled, answering immediatly,"No!"

Burn raised an eyebrow and glanced at her legs which were trembling nervously, and blinked as he saw a tint of pink on her cheeks. Wait...she wasn't scared! She was nervous. The cool, calm Gazel...was nervous! Burn smirked to himself knowing exactly why, and decided to have a little fun before continuing their gripped her collar harshly, shoving her body closer to his, so close that she felt some of the muscles on his chest. Burn quirked an eyebrow.

"Scared now?"

"Enough of this, Burn!" Gazel glared and tried shoving him away effortlessly,while Burn smirked in triumph as her face grew slightly pink.

He bent his head down, since he was at least a foot taller than her and touched her nose with his asked again,"Now?"

"Burn..!" Gazel was a nervous wreck right about now, sweat rolling of her cheek as her trembling fists clenched Burn's arm.

The amber eyed boy leaned in to whisper huskily in her ear, making the girl shudder from his warm breath,"Now?"

Gazel couldn't answer, merely turning her head away while avoiding eye-contact. Burn smirked again and suddenly grabbed her chin, turning her head towards him. Her eyes widened with surprise and anger and she opened her mouth to shout, but she found Burn's warm lips, roughly on her own. She nearly fell back from the force of the harsh kiss, her eyes wide, her heart beating eractically, her face as red as the boy's hair. Her legs trembled as Burn's lips molded against hers', and a shiver tickled her spine as his warm tongue licked her cold lips. Her eyes widened in shock as she opened her mouth slightly, wondering what on earth made her do it. She didn't mean to! It was an accident.

She shuddered,butterflies tickling her stomach as his tongue harshly rubbed against hers with brute force. He was such a harsh kisser. Burn broke the kiss a line of saliva between Gazel's gaping mouth and his. He smirked and ripped it with a finger, licking the part that came flying on his chin. Her eyes widened and she suddenly glared and shoved him away roughly, falling on her rear in the process. Burn loomed over her, face slightly pink, while a mocking smirk reached his face.

"You look pretty scared now." Gazel was speechless. Her face was stark red, her ears sharing the same color. She blinked in shock and anger, glaring at the boy.

"Gazel-sama!" Rhionne and Droll shouted helping the girl up. Burn looked up to the side where his players were gaping at him, Nepper having the most horrified expression. So it seems that both teams were watching?...Interesting...

Gazel angerly accepted the help, wobbling slightly before she pushed them away as they steadied her trembling form,"I'm fine, leave me alone!" She pointed to Burn shouting bitterly," W-what the heck was that!"

Burn smirked," What do you think, baka? Admit it, you enjoyed it while it lasted."

Gazel was taken aback, her players watching with shock as their captain blushed darkly and looked away nervously,"I did not! Have you ever heard of toothpaste, you should try using it."

Burn blinked and looked down at her chest, while smirking "Have you ever heard of push-up bras? Jeez,those boobs of yours are so tiny. Maquila has bigger-"

The Prominence players' jaws dropped in shock as Gazel's fist collided with Burn's cheek,"Shut up!" The Diamond Dust players had to restrain their captain from beating Burn to a bloody pulp.

Yeah...they were ready to fight Endou's team.

XxX

Oh god, this is so lame but I just had to write it. I'm not a fan of yaoi so Gazel is a female in this. Sorry for the major OOC-ness Dx Shy Gazel is so cute :) Reviews anyone? 


End file.
